The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lindsey Ann’. The new variety was discovered in the spring of 1998 in a cultivated location in Allendale, Mich. It was observed to be a unique multicolored Hydrangea with good cold temperature hardiness. Softwood cuttings were first taken in June 2002 and rooted in West Olive, Mich. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings since June 2002 in West Olive, Mich. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual reproduction.
The following traits distinguish ‘Lindsey Ann’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hydrangea varieties known to the breeder:                1. Produces two unique floral sepals with one type of flower having deeply serrated sepals while adjacent flowers will have smooth sepal on an adjacent flower;        2. Produces multiple unique flowers which will then produce new flowered sepals having pink, mauve, and blue colors.        
For example, Plants of the new Hydrangea can be compared to plants of the Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Nikko Blue’, not patented. Plants of the new Hydrangea differed from plants of ‘Nikko Blue’ in the following characteristics:                1. Plants of the new Hydrangea have an inflorescence color different from plants of ‘Nikko Blue’:        2. Plants of the new Hydrangea have darker green-colored, glossier leaves than plants of ‘Nikko Blue’; and        3. Plants of the new Hydrangea had larger inflorescences than plants of ‘Nikko Blue’.        
Similarly, Plants of the new Hydrangea can be compared to plants of the Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Penny Mac’, not patented. Plants of the new Hydrangea differed from plants of ‘Penny Mac’ in the following characteristics:                1. Plants of the new Hydrangea have an inflorescence color different from plants of ‘Penny Mac’:        2. Plants of the new Hydrangea have darker green-colored, glossier leaves than plants of ‘Penny Mac’; and        3. Plants of the new Hydrangea had larger inflorescences than plants of ‘Penny Mac’.        